Quand les Baffes Deviennent Tendres
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS Yaoi, LEMON. Ou comment un James Norrington complètement saoul signe un contrat tout droit sorti de la poche de Jack Sparrow après avoir dévasté la moitié de la taverne de Tortuga. Etait-ce une bonne idée ?


Dédicace spéciale à Gigiblue pour qui je l'ai écrite et à Manon alias Truffe qui l'a lu en direct-live de recopiage. Et un grand MERCI pour Dalou à la bêtalecture !

* * *

**Quand les baffes deviennent tendres.**

« Dans quelle merde me suis-je fourré ? » pensa pour la énième fois de la soirée James Norrington.

Il regardait Sparrow ôter tranquillement ses « effets personnels » et quelques vêtements superflus. Lui était sagement assis sur le matelas grouillant de puces, comme tout Tortuga, de cette auberge et se demandait toujours dans quelle merde il s'était fourré sans pour autant parvenir à rassembler suffisamment ses idées pour atteindre une pensée cohérente.

Ce soir-là, il était en train de se saouler à sa table habituelle, près des toilettes des dames, comme tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines, quant il reconnut Jack Sparrow au milieu des nouveaux arrivants. Son sang s'échauffa et uniquement poussé par la rancœur et la haine, il s'était avancé vers lui, avait dégainé son épée et l'avait provoqué en duel d'une voix tonitruante qui ameuta une foule autour d'eux. Ils avaient croisé le fer sous les hurlements des pirates qui pariaient des sommes dérisoires ou astronomiques, selon leur état d'ébriété, sur le gagnant. Leur combat, très oscillant, avait duré quelques minutes et fut assez spectaculaire, surtout quand Norrington se servit d'un tabouret comme bouclier le temps de récupérer son épée qu'il avait malencontreusement coincée dans un poteau en fonçant comme une brute épaisse sur Jack. Cependant, malgré son inventivité, il perdit ; sans doute parce qu'il avait pour une fois plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang de plus que le capitaine Sparrow, ce qui constitue un exploit si on arrive à rester debout.

« Tue-moi, lui avait-il dit avec un rictus désabusé.

-J'ai une autre proposition, avait répliqué Jack. Puisque je suis l'offensé, je te propose comme châtiment de t'engager gratuitement sur mon navire en tant que matelot, et ce pour une durée déterminée uniquement par ma volonté…versatile si j'en crois mon compas... »

Norrington tenta de réfléchir mais dans son état de désarroi total, cela fut vite vu.

« Ça marche, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je signe où ? »

La foule, dépitée par le manque d'effusion de sang, par le flegme de l'ex-commodore et le pragmatisme du capitaine du Black Pearl, se désintéressa alors d'eux. Jack plongea la main dans plusieurs de ses poches avant d'en sortir un vieux parchemin jauni par l'humidité.

« Je garde toujours un contrat CDI sur moi. »

Il débarrassa un coin de la table la plus proche et tendit à James une plume dans un état tout aussi déplorable. Norrington essaya de se souvenir de l'élégante signature qui ornait ses documents officiels, fronça les sourcils quand le papier s'orna d'une tache d'encre en plus de celles du vin renversé sur la table ; il soupira de dépit et finit par gribouiller un vague « N » majuscule. Jack, tout sourire, lui arracha le papier des mains et le fit disparaître dans les profondeurs poisseuses de l'une de ses nombreuses poches. Il posa ensuite le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule de Norrington qu'il tapota délicatement sous l'œil à peine étonné de celui-ci avant de lui préciser à l'oreille :

« Ce contrat stipule _aussi_ que tu dois passer la nuit avec moi. »

C'était pour cette raison que depuis un moment, Norrington, toujours abasourdi, se demandait dans quelle merde il s'était fourré, et tout seul encore ! Etrangement l'idée de rompre ce contrat signé avec un pirate ne m'immisça pas dans son esprit trop perdu... Il pensait plutôt à ce qui allait se passer, et à son parcours jusqu'à cette chambre.

« Tiens, ça fera passer. » Lui dit Jack en lui tendant une bouteille de rhum blanc et en s'asseyant près de lui.

James accepta sans rien dire et vida la moitié de la bouteille d'une seule traite. Avec l'habitude, la forte brûlure dans la gorge était devenue un plaisir plus qu'un désagrément. Il se sentit plus détaché encore de la réalité. La chaleur qui régnait dans son corps laissait paradoxalement ses mains glacées. Le pirate lui prit la bouteille des mains et la vida entièrement.

Norrington regardait avec un vague intérêt sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre au rythme de ses déglutitions. Ce spectacle provoqua en lui un éclair de lucidité sur sa situation et il se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là alors qu'il y a deux ans, il était promis à un avenir lumineux auprès de la fille du gouverneur de Port-Royal. Être ici, dans cette chambre miteuse avec ce pirate, c'était comme se retrouver dans la quatrième dimension. La haine l'envahit brusquement. C'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait déchu, c'était lui qui avait permis à ce minable forgeron de lui voler le cœur de sa fiancée, qui l'avait nargué depuis des années, qui avait fait de lui le soulard infect rongé de regrets qu'il était devenu ! Il le haïssait ! Il se jeta sur lui, la bouteille tomba sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd, il voulait lui faire le plus de mal possible, pour le punir, se venger, il voulait le réduire en morceaux, l'entendre crier, sentir ses os craquer, il le voulait tellement fort ! Il se mit à le frapper sans ménagement, mais le pirate se défendait bien même si Norrington ne se souciait nullement des coups qu'il recevait lui-même. Sentir ses poings rencontrer durement le corps de Sparrow lui procurait un plaisir et une satisfaction intense, peu lui importait tout le reste et sa propre douleur, il était enragé, furieux, il voulait le sang et la douleur de cet homme.   Cependant au bout de dix minutes de lutte acharnée, ils se retrouvèrent incapables de faire encore un geste. Emmêlés, vidés de leur énergie, en sang et en sueur, ils étaient rendus par terre devant la porte de la chambre et ma foi, y restèrent. Jack soupira, se dégagea et roula sur le côté. Ils eurent ainsi la possibilité de contempler le plafond, allongés sur le dos. Le parquet craquait sous les pas des gens qui passaient à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes. James semblait avoir épuisé toute sa rage avec son énergie. Il trouvait sa haine absurde, son amour absurde, ses ambitions passées absurdes… Qui il avait été ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais aujourd'hui là seule chose de vrai c'est qu'il n'était plus rien. Une ombre de commodore, réfugiée dans sa mélancolie, réfugiée dans le pire cloaque de toutes les Caraïbes. Le pire est qu'il n'était ni en colère ni humilié. Il se sentait juste infiniment seul, infiniment triste et infiniment calme. Le néant à cet instant aurait pu s'emparer de lui et il aurait souri.

C'est alors que le pirate parla.

« Tu sais… Depuis cette journée où nous nous sommes rencontrés à Port-Royal, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi…

-Je suis censé le prendre comment ? demanda Norrington un peu dépassé, tiré de ses pensées amères par une idée aussi incongrue. Comme une déclaration d'amour ? »

Il fut alors pris d'un fou rire sans joie déclenché par l'absurdité de la situation, ses propres paroles et la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée. Jack attendit patiemment qu'il soit calmé de son rire déplacé avant de continuer :

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… Disons qu'à l'époque tu m'avais tapé dans l'œil. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un jour, le commodore Norrington évolue dans le même milieu que moi… Une sorte de fantasme, quoi. »

« Oh » fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Norrington. Un silence s'installa alors, quoique relatif puisqu'ils entendaient les bruits de passage et les éclats de conversations, les rires gras dans le couloir, ainsi que les personnes de la chambre contigüe qui copulaient bruyamment.

Ils se turent longtemps, restant allongés sur le plancher sans oser bouger. James crut même dormir quelques minutes. Il n'était pas gêné mais il avait toujours l'impression d'évoluer dans un autre monde. L'éléphant rose qui lui faisait des signes libidineux par la fenêtre n'y était sûrement pas étranger, quoiqu'il restait dubitatif quant à la réalité de son existence.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à Jack.

-T'embrasser… pour commencer ?

-Essaie. » Fut tout ce que fut capable de lui dire Norrington en tentant de prendre un air dissuasif.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le pirate monta à califourchon sur lui, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes sans pour autant résister, se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment. Cela laissa Norrington tout chose. Il regarda l'homme qui arborait un sourire satisfait, cligna des yeux, puis sans savoir trop pour quelle raison, il posa une main sur la nuque de Jack pour l'attirer encore à lui. Cette fois leur baiser fut sauvage, accaparant toute leur fougue. Leurs langues, leurs lèvres cherchaient d'elles-mêmes le plus de contact possible, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient avec un petit bruit sec ; un goût de rhum dominait.

Les bras de Norrington enserraient Jack pour le maintenir le plus près possible de lui mais il avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il faisait, emporté par la passion. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise du pirate, contre la peau chaude et moite, élastique sous ses doigts, vivante, si proche… Il était complètement grisé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait l'amour ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à Elizabeth avant leur mariage, puis il n'avait pensé qu'à rattraper le capitaine Sparrow sur toutes les mers du globe… Quelques catins peut-être ? Il avait déjà oublié. Ce corps à disposition, allongé sur lui brûlait de la même fièvre ardente. Aussi affamé qu'il ne l'était, il répandait en lui un désir puissant. James se fichait bien à présent de qui il était, d'avec qui il était ; il était juste une érection avec rien autour, plus de pensée cohérente.

Jack eut du mal à refreiner ses ardeurs et dut lui attraper les mains et les maintenir bloquées au-dessus de la tête pour qu'il consente enfin à redescendre sur terre. Il le regardait avec frustration et méfiance mêlées à une convoitise démesurée ; il respirait comme un taureau dans l'arène. Le pirate se sentit assez fier de l'état dans lequel il l'avait plongé. Il murmura :

« Le lit. »

Le visage de Norrington se peignit d'une expression d'incompréhension totale et Jack fut obligé de préciser :

« On serait mieux sur le lit. »

James prit alors conscience de la dureté du plancher contre son dos et hocha la tête. Les quelques pas qui les séparaient du lit suffirent à le dégriser assez pour qu'il se rende compte qu'ils étaient encore habillés.

« Tes bottes, dit-il à Jack en décollant ses lèvres des siennes avec difficulté.

-Si tu me tiens ainsi, je vais avoir du mal à les quitter… »

Ils se séparèrent à peine quelques secondes, le temps d'enlever tout ce qui pouvait les entraver et reprirent leurs occupations initiales avec une ferveur renouvelée, à la différence que Norrington était dessus. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre comme dans une sorte de fureur. Ils voulaient tout sentir, tout toucher et tout goûter de l'autre, mais l'envie se faisait trop forte pour leur donner beaucoup de répit. Déjà leurs sexes durcis se frottaient l'un contre l'autre dans un doux simulacre de combat, entraînés par des mouvements de hanches incontrôlables tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient à n'en plus finir. Ils se laissaient emporter par un torrent de désir irrésistible et ne souhaitaient aucunement résister. Cependant James eut un éclair de lucidité au dernier moment. Il s'arrêta, regarda Jack dans les yeux et déclara avec une certaine difficulté d'élocution :

« J'ai rien pour… Faire passer.

-Heu… Regarde dans le tiroir de la commode, là… Ils laissent toujours quelque chose… » Répondit Jack en devenant encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était.

En effet, Norrington découvrit un pot en verre dont il dévissa avec empressement le couvercle. Dedans il y avait une pâte visqueuse et inodore.

« Ça ira ?

-Oui… Dépêche-toi ! »

Bouillonnant d'envie Norrington ne se fit pas prier et enduisit son sexe de la matière puis sans autre cérémonie revient entre les bras de Jack. Celui-ci le serra très fort contre lui et émit un long soupir en sentant son sexe s'introduire lentement en lui. C'était atrocement tendre, brûlant, confortable… Norrington tenta d'être le plus doux possible malgré son désir intense. Il commença de lents va-et-vient dans le corps du pirate qui le tenait toujours serré contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et accueillait ses coups de reins avec des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Son attitude tourna vite la tête au commodore qui se ne se retint plus. Il se mit à s'enfoncer en lui avec plus de violence et d'ardeur ; les mains de Jack parcouraient son dos, glissaient sur ses fesses griffaient sa peau et venaient agripper ses cheveux dans une sorte de folie qui réclamait toujours plus de plaisir. Norrington aurait voulu entendre ses gémissements à son oreille et profiter de la chaleur et de l'étroitesse de son corps pour l'éternité, mais leur étreinte fut de courte durée. Jack atteignit la jouissance en se mordant la main pour ne pas crier trop fort et son compagnon déchargea dans un gémissement rauque en sentant les muscles de l'intimité du pirate se contracter autour de lui.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant avec peine un souffle perdu depuis longtemps ; plus proches qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé l'être, leurs cheveux, leurs sueurs, leurs salives et leurs corps mélangés aussi intimement…

« Norry chéri, tu m'écrases. » Finit par dire Jack.

Norrington se dégagea maladroitement et s'étendit à côté du pirate avec un soupir de bonheur. Un rayon de lumière pâle tombait sur eux. Il se rendit subitement compte de la beauté d'une peau luisante de sueur sous le clair de lune d'une île tropicale...

James passa un bras autour de Jack et posa sa tête contre la sienne ; ils se souriaient. La quatrième dimension n'avait pas que des désavantages finalement. Il avait bien fait de signer ce contrat…

Fin.

* * *

Une petite review pour un auteur déprimé à mort !!! (nan mais c'est pas un chantage au suicide, hein… Ne vous méprenez pas.) 

C'est pour me faire plaisir…


End file.
